


Put Down the Controls

by Penguins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, My First Fanfic, i really don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins/pseuds/Penguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been friends for a long time, they both have feelings for each other but didn't think the other felt the same way.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Down the Controls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I have actually completed and posted. I was feeling ill today so I wrote this and its like almost 2am, this is unbeta'd and and all mistakes are mine.  
> 

“Hey, do you want to come over tonight? I need a hand with my math homework and we can have popcorn?” Dean was leaning over the table so Castiel could hear him over the loud chatter in the canteen.

“Yeah sure,” Cas picked at his soggy lasagne with his fork as he met Deans eyes, “But I can’t always do your homework, you really should learn you know.”  
Dean grinned, his broad smile almost reaching his emerald eyes, “Well maybe you could teach me.”  
Cas threw a pea at Deans face, chuckling as it hit the tip of his nose.

~*~

Castiel had known Dean Winchester since he had moved into the house opposite with his younger brother, Sam, and father three years ago. They had quickly become best friends when Dean and Sam had come over after their father returned one evening absolutely smashed out of his mind. Since then the boys had become inseparable, their own small duo occasionally joined by Sam and Castiel's own brother, Gabriel.  
In the past year, Cas has started to feel something more than just friendship towards Dean. As confused as he was, he quickly realized he had fallen in love with his best friend.  
He managed to survive the year with slight brushes of shoulders and stealing quick glances in the changing rooms after gym class.  
By the time 5 o’clock had rolled around, Cas had prepared himself for a night of polite nodding as Dean discussed the latest date proposal from another cheerleader.  
Despite making quite a show about dating one of the cheerleaders, Dean’s never, to Castiels relief, shown much interest in the random girls who throw themselves at him, just brushing them off with a grimace at Cas, showing his discomfort.  
Pulling on his beloved tan trench coat and shoes he headed out his door, yelling to Gabe that he was heading out and ignoring his reply about “getting Dean’s dick” which was followed by a burst of laughter – he really needed to stop telling his brother about the feelings he was harbouring about his best friend.

~*~

Dean hurried down the stairs as he heard the ringing of the doorbell and quickly took a glance in the mirror next to the door before opening it and smiling widely at Castiel.  
“Hey, you made it!”  
Dean silently cursed himself, of course he made it, why wouldn’t he, he only lived across the street.  
Castiel, however, seemed none the wiser to Dean’s momentary embarrassment as he stepped across the threshold and said, “So do you want to do your work now or…?”  
“Well I just set up the X-box, we could have a game of Skyrim before we have to suffer through math” Dean suggested.  
“Yeah sure” Castiel responded with an easy grin. As they made their way to Dean’s room, he couldn’t help but glance at Castiels ass. Swiftly shutting his eyes as he remembered the last fantasy he created when he was in the shower earlier, he retreated into his memories so he didn’t do anything stupid…

About 6 months ago Dean had finally accepted that his feelings for Cas were far from platonic, and now he was slightly convinced that his feelings were returned: after admitting his feelings to his brother he was on the receiving end of yet another one of Sam’s bitch faces as he was told how stupid he was. Apparently it had been extremely obvious to everybody but Dean and Cas that they each were attracted to the other. When he had brought this up with Jo she had laughed so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks as she agreed, adding the fact that He and Cas often eye fucked each other on a day-to-day basis. Dean frowned, he hadn’t thought it had been that obvious, he certainly hadn’t realised it himself for a good while.

He was dragged out of his thoughts as Cas pushed open the door to his room and held it open so Dean could follow him in. They both settled down on his bed and started the game.

~*~

Dean was hardly aware of the game as they played, his mind kept drifting to the thought that Cas returned his possible love. At this thought, his heart almost did a little flip, did he love his friend?  
He took a quick, subtle glance at Cas’s profile: his dark brown hair had its usual sex hair look to it, Dean’s groin tingled at that thought; his startling blue eyes were transfixed on the screen; and he was nibbling on his plush bottom lip as he focused on what he was doing.  
Yes, Dean sighed happily as he looked back at the game, he did love Cas.

As he basked in this realization he felt Cas’s blue gaze on the side of his head, turning, slowly, ready to meet the startling colour with his own deep green eyes and a dazzling grin, he stopped as he noticed that Castiel’s blue eyes had taken on a darker tinge, his pupils blown slightly with what Dean hoped was lust.  
Figuring that if this turned out to be his worst impulsive idea he could pretend that it was… Dean could think of nothing, he had nothing to turn to if this didn’t go to plan.  
Fuck it, Dean gave up trying to make up excuses for the fact that he wanted nothing better to kiss Castiel right now, he gave up trying to ignore the fluttering he got in his stomach when he and Cas shared this kind of look.  
Before the logical part of his brain had the chance to step in, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s. He mildly acknowledged Cas making a surprised noise before he felt the kiss being returned. As he melted into Cas, he could not get his mind to move past the texture of his best friends lips, they were slightly chapped but soft and they fit perfectly against Dean’s, he gave out a slight moan as Cas scooted closer so he could deepen the kiss. He felt Cas’s tongue against his lips and compliantly parted them, finally getting to taste Cas properly.  
Cas groaned as he pushed Dean down so he was above him on the bed and they parted, both breathing shallowly as they met each other’s eyes.  
Dean watched as Cas gave him a small, nervous smile and Dean met it with a very real, wide grin.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time…” Dean chuckled as he drew a giggle out of Cas, “You’re and idiot, Dean.” Cas whispered as he brought his lips back to Dean’s again.

~*~

When Sam came back from the library later that evening, he found Dean and Cas curled up on Dean’s bed; Cas had his eyes shut and was resting his head against Deans shoulder. Dean glanced up when Sam pushed the door open, Sam had a gleeful grin as he quickly brought out his phone to snap a picture before Dean could say anything. “Fuck you, bitch!” Dean whispered, looking not at all threatening with Cas snoring slightly as his hair tickled Dean’s neck.  
“Jerk!”  
Sam danced out of the room and had pulled the door shut before the pillow had hit the other side, he quickly slipped out of the house and was knocking rapidly on Castiel’s front door. Gabe opened the door with an insult on the tip of his tongue but paused as he saw Sam’s excited eyes.  
“You owe me $20.” Sam exclaimed.


End file.
